


Age

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Michael it’s your seventeenth birthday! This is exciting! Plus it’s your first birthday while we’re dating so I’ve been planning someth-“</p><p>“Gav I said I didn’t want anything a month ago and you’ve been planning this whole time?! I don’t want it! I don’t want to get older! I’m done!” Michael hung up in anger, tossing his phone away from him on the bed and curling up in a ball, upset and angry. He knew he was being ridiculous but Gavin should’ve listened to him when he said he didn’t want anything done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

He should be excited, and he knew it. 17th birthdays only come once a lifetime, after all. But the idea of growing older lost most of its luster once high school started, and once his 16th birthday happened, he was already dreading the 17th. Michael scowled at his calendar as the day circled in red was tomorrow, and he still wasn’t ready for it.

There would be no party, he was too old for that according to his parents, but he would still get gifts and his friends who celebrate with him at school if he wanted. But he didn’t, he wanted every single thing related to his birthday to just disappear from everyone’s heads. All he wanted that year was for the day to pass like any other, and to continue being 16 afterwards. But this wasn’t a fantasy, there was no stopping time or erasing people’s memories. So he did what he could, telling people he wanted nothing done for his birthday.

His parents ignored him, deeming it a typical teenager thing. His presents were already bought and his cake already made, so no matter what he would be forced to celebrate at home. But maybe he could convince his friends to leave it alone. He called up Gavin, the exchange student was his best friend and more, the two had nervously admitted their feelings to each other only a few months ago, and were dating ever since.

“Hello?”

“Hey Gav.”

“Oh, hey Michael! You excited for the big day?” Michael cringed at just how excited Gavin seemed to sound about it.

“Listen… About that… Can you guys just cancel whatever you had planned?”

“W-what?!”

Michael swallowed, guilt pressing down on him as he continued. “Yeah, I just don’t feel like celebrating so please don’t do anything. Okay?”

“But Michael it’s your seventeenth birthday! This is exciting! Plus it’s your first birthday while we’re dating so I’ve been planning someth-“

“Gav I said I didn’t want anything a month ago and you’ve been planning this whole time?! I don’t want it! I don’t want to get older! I’m done!” Michael hung up in anger, tossing his phone away from him on the bed and curling up in a ball, upset and angry. He knew he was being ridiculous but Gavin should’ve listened to him when he said he didn’t want anything done.

His phone rang again but he didn’t answer, knowing it was Gavin. It rang one more time before he seemed to give up, leaving Michael alone. Twenty minutes later, Gavin burst into his room, the other shooting up from his curled up position on his bed. “Gavin?” He said quizzically, still pulling an upset face as the other boy shut and locked the door before walking over and sitting with him. Gavin pulled him close, hugging him tightly, only making Michael even confused.

“Growing up is a great thing Michael, you should be looking forward to your birthday, not dreading it. It pains me to know you’re upset about it.” Gavin’s words were muffled as he spoke into Michael’s shoulder, refusing to stop hugging him. The older boy sighed, hugging back. “You think that cuz you’re still 15. I bet you’ll dread it too when you turn 17.”

Gavin shook his head furiously. “No way! Because, when you turn 17 you can get your license! And you can buy M-rated games on your own, and get into rated R movies. Plus, you’ll be one step closer to being an adult, a-and once we’re adults we could live together.” Michael stared at him, wide-eyed and blushing. He hadn’t expected Gavin to have so many reasons to look forward to being 17.

“You wanna live with me when we’re adults?” Michael asked, getting a little laugh in reply. “Of course I do, you donut. Don’t you want to live with me?”

“Of course!”

Michael had to admit, he was feeling a lot better about his age now, hugging Gavin tightly again as he murmured a thanks. They split apart quickly when they heard a light knocking at the door. “Michael? Is Gavin staying for dinner?” His mother called out. The boy looked to the other, who shrugged and then nodded. “Yeah mom.” Michael called back.

“Alright. You should ask him to come over tomorrow too, for cake, okay?” And with that his mother left them be, the two boys flushed and looking at each other. Michael smiled. “Wanna come over tomorrow? To help me celebrate my birthday?” Gavin smiled back and nodded. “I’d love to.”


End file.
